


There’s More to Life Than Stupid Boys

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Canon Divergent, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: alternate ending for That Scene where Max asks El if Mike is a good kisser.(it’s a pretty gay alternate ending)turned into a bigger AU where Max and El end up dating! no scary Russians or slimy monsters, just gals being pals.





	1. kiss that counted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s go lesbians

“Is Mike a good kisser?” Max asked inquisitively. 

“I don’t know. He’s my first boyfriend,” El replied. 

The redhead walked over to the bed and settled down next to her friend. “Ex-boyfriend,” she reminded gently. 

“Oh…right,” El said, looking down wistfully. 

Max smiled sympathetically and took El’s hands in hers. “It’s okay. I know it’s hard, but you need some time apart from him.”

“Time apart? Why?” the brunette asked. 

“I mean, do you have any of your own friends that aren’t Mike’s friends?” Max asked. 

“Um…no.”

“That’s what I mean! You should go out, make some friends of your own,” the blue eyed girl said smiling.

“Like you?” El asked, looking up slightly and smiling back. 

“Exactly. Like me.”

“Should I get another boyfriend?” she followed up.

“You could if you wanted to. Maybe you could at least kiss someone else. You know…to know if he’s a good kisser or not,” Max suggested, rubbing her thumbs idly over El’s hands. 

“Kiss someone else…who could I kiss?” El pondered. 

“Well…I could make a list of all the guys I know…” her friend began. 

“Kiss you?” the brunette asked, meeting Max’s gaze. 

Max was taken aback and turned a deep shade of red. “I…yes. We could. You could…kiss me,” she sputtered. 

El tilted her head to the side. “Is that wrong?”

“Oh no! It’s not. I can…you can kiss me,” Max said quickly. 

“Don’t lie,” El said seriously, gripping Max’s hands tighter. 

“I mean it. We can kiss. So you can have something to compare to Mike,” the redhead said seriously, squeezing El’s hands back.

El smiled. “Okay. Can I kiss you right now?” her friend asked to clarify. 

Max giggled. “Yes, of course,” she said. 

With that, she scooted closer to her friend and brought a hand up to brush El’s hair behind her ear. El giggled as Max rested her hand against her cheek and leaned in. Their lips brushed against each other, both girls slightly timid. El slid a hand up to the back of Max’s neck and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. They came apart for a moment only to dive back in. Max let go of her inhibitions and kissed back enthusiastically. Her other arm found its way around El’s waist as their lips locked together. They drew apart again before tilting their heads to the opposite sides and coming back together. The redhead slid her arm under El’s legs to pull her over into her lap. Their lips locked once more, Max’s tongue running slowly along El’s bottom lip. El pressed closer and grabbed Max’s top lip between both of hers, draping an arm around her neck. The pair continued locking lips and drawing apart for several more minutes before Max drew further apart, gasping for air.

“So…what do you think?” Max asked tentatively. 

“Mike is a bad kisser,” El said, a grin spreading across her face.

Her friend practically cackled, doubling over in El’s arms. The brunette threw her arms around Max and laughed with her. 

“You’re a way better kisser than Lucas,” Max said once she was able to stop laughing. 

“We should kiss each other. No more boys,” El said earnestly. 

The redhead smiled sweetly. “You’re right. We should keep kissing each other. Boys are stupid anyway,” she said, sitting back up and tucking El’s hair behind her ear again. She grinned with anticipation and met Max’s lips in the middle, both girls smiling into the kiss. 

“I’m not worried about Mike anymore,” El said happily. 

“Any time you want to do this again…I’d be happy to help you forget Mike,” Max offered, smirking slightly. 

“Now?” El asked innocently. 

“Of course,” her friend said before they dove back together.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I love these two together, please leave kudos and a comment if you feel the same and want more content from me!! this was a real short little thing, but I had fun with it + it’s the first fic I’ve finished in a while.


	2. the one that mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and El decide to go tell the boys what is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsies this is a multi-chapter fic now
> 
> ((also!! warning, there is one use of the d slur in here))

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Max asked, squeezing El’s hand tightly as they stood on Mike Wheeler’s front porch. 

“Yes. I want them to know. Do you want to do this?” El asked in return. 

“Definitely. Lucas and I have been broken up for a while now. He deserves to know that it’s over-over this time,” the redhead said with a sense of conviction.

El smiled. “Good.” With that, she reached up to the doorbell and gave it a small, slow press. The girls heard scrambling and storming up the stairs quickly after, no doubt from Mike and Lucas each thinking it was their ex-girlfriend come to take them back. 

Sure enough, Mike answered the door with Lucas hovering close behind. “Hello, welcome to the Wheeler…oh my god, El! You’re here! I was so worried, I thought you would be mad at me forever-”

“I am mad. I dumped your ass,” she said, stiffening as he tried to wrap his arms around her. 

“Why are you both here then?” Lucas asked with his arms crossed, stepping out onto the front porch. 

“I kiss Max now,” El said simply, giving a little triumphant smile in Lucas’ direction. 

“I’m sorry…what? You kiss who now?” Mike asked, a look of extreme confusion crossing his face. 

“You heard her, dingbat. She kisses me now. I kiss her. We’re not gonna take either of you back,” Max said defiantly. She squeezed El’s hand for a second, El looking over to her and smiling broadly. 

“I didn’t know this was an option! That our girlfriends would end up kissing each other!” Mike exclaimed exasperatedly towards Lucas. 

The other boy held his hands up. “Dude, I had no idea that it was a possibility either.”

“So…you’re not taking us back?” the freckled boy asked, directing his gaze towards El. 

“Nope. Not in a million years,” Max replied cheerfully.

“You’re a bad kisser. Max is good,” El murmured. 

Lucas couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing. “Ha! Your girlfriend says another girl is a better kisser than you are!” he exclaimed between fits of laughter. 

“Ex-girlfriend,” El corrected.

“Well, you can't be the one to talk! El is way better than you too,” Max said, glaring at him.

“No way. This can’t be real life,” Lucas said, shaking his head. 

“Is this a prank?” Mike asked hopefully. 

“Not a prank. Friends don’t lie,” El said matter-of-factly. 

“We can prove that it’s not if it’ll get you two to shut up,” Max offered. 

“How will you prove it?” Lucas asked. 

“Yeah, how?” Mike backed him up.

“El? You thinking what I’m thinking?” the redhead asked, looking sideways to her friend. El grinned and nodded vigorously. 

“Alright, you two asked for it,” Max said, shrugging before wrapping her free arm around El’s waist to draw her in closer. The brunette’s free hand rested on the side of Max’s face as their lips crashed together. Max moved slowly, maneuvering hers around one of El’s in a deep, passionate kiss. After a few seconds, they drew apart and gazed at each other. El gave a small giggle. 

“Oh my god. Our girlfriends are dykes!” Lucas exclaimed. 

“Hey! Don’t use that word!” Max yelped back. 

“We’re girlfriends,” El corrected simply. 

Max opened her mouth to add something, but instead looked down and grinned broadly at El. “You want to be girlfriends?” she asked incredulously. 

“Yes. I thought we were?”

“Oh! Of course. I just…wasn’t sure if you were going to end up taking Mike back or…” Max trailed off. Her pondering was cut off by El placing a small kiss on her cheek. 

“Girlfriends. Yup. That’s us,” Max said in a happy daze. 

“How long do you think this is gonna last?” Lucas asked Mike dryly. 

“I don’t know…” he said, slight amounts of distress creeping into his voice. When Hopper told him to start spending less time with El, he had no idea that it would end like this.

“No matter how long it lasts, we’re never coming back to you losers,” the redheaded girl said definitively. 

“Bad kissers,” El said gleefully.

With that, the two girls turned away from their ex-boyfriends and linked arms, practically skipping down Mike’s front path.

“Shall we go to the mall for a shopping date?” Max asked in a mock formal tone. 

El giggled. “We shall.”

Max picked up her bike from where it was propped up against the Wheeler’s mailbox and mounted it, El standing on the back as they had for the past several days. The brunette looked back and waved at the two boys as Max peddled them down the road, leaving Mike and Lucas with stunned expressions and a million different questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, leave any thoughts in the comments below!! next chapter will be the mall date for sure <3


End file.
